Uncle Jimmy
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: Moses struggles comfort a broken Hazel when her favorite uncle dies, and the family drama isn't helping.
1. Everybody Hates Getting the News

Hey :) I have been suffering serious writers block. This story is based off an episode of "Everybody Hates Chris" called Everybody Hates Funerals. So, in this story, Hazel's Uncle Jimmy dies. Sad, I know. Ages- Moses- 20 Ramses- 22 Miranda- 21 Hazel- 20 Marilyn-42 Arabella-46 Lucas- 15 Without further adue, here's the story!

One day, Moses went out to get the mail for his girlfriend, Hazel. He is looking through the mail when he hears a bone chilling scream, and he immediately reconizes it as Hazel.

Fearing she has gotten hurt, he runs back to the house, mentally beating himself up the whole time.

' _Why did I have to leave?'_

 _'What the Hell is wrong with me?'_

 _'What if she's hurt because of me! No, God, please!_ '

When he makes it back, he finds Hazel on the ground in tears, trembling.

"Sweetheart? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Moses says, running to her.

No answer, only more crying.

"Hazel, please be okay! I need you to be okay..."

Hazel starts to speak...slowly.

"Miranda said that uncle Jimmy is dead... She *sob* just texted me..."

Moses felt incredible sorrow for her. Jimmy was Hazel's favorite uncle, and he was like a second father.

Moses didn't say anything, for fear of getting choked up. Seeing her like this hurt him. He just held her and tried his best to comfort her.

"I've known him since before I was born! And now he's gone! Oh, God..." Hazel cries loudly.

"Shh. It's going to be alright, Hazel."

"No, its not! I didn't even get to say goodbye..."


	2. Everybody Hates A Broken Hazel

Sad last chapter i know :/ I'm gonna shut up now :) by the way this takes place the day after the girls get the news.

Moses and Ramses were sitting on the balcony at Hazel's and Miranda's apartment (they were roommates). They were completely quiet until Moses spoke up.

"God, I feel really bad for her, Ramses." Moses says, looking at his brother.

"So do I."

" I mean, I don't expect her to bounce right back from this, but she hasn't said much of anything to me for almost 24 hours. No I love yous, no teasing, no insults, no nothing! I'm starting to get a little worried."

"People grieve in different ways, Moses."

"Well, you remember how I was when grandma died..." Moses says, tears wanting to come to his eyes at remembering his beloved grandmother.

Moses' whole family looked alike except for him. Then there was his grandmother. If you didn't know better, you might think that he was her son. Because of that, they had bonded much like a mother and son. Sadly, she died about a week before Moses' 19th birthday.

"Yeah, I remember. I miss her too. Luckily, you will get brownie points from Hazel for supporting her."

"Normally I would be mad with you for joking at a time like this, but its the only thing stopping me from crying." Moses says with a smile.

"Hey, that's what big brothers do, right? Joke around and keep their sensitive, soft little brothers from crying." Ramses jokes, earning a glare from Moses.

"I am _not_ sensitive, and I am _not_ soft." Moses says.

"Yes, you are. It's a good thing! I like that you have a soft side, it makes it easier to mess with you." Ramses says.

"If you did, you wouldn't tease me about it and try to hurt my feelings."

"How would you describe your feelings?" Ramses asks.

"Non-existent." Moses says, pouting.

"What if Hazel had a baby?" Ramses knows just how to get to his brother.

Seeing the shy and happy look on Moses' face and the deep red blushing was enough.

"I would love a Moses jr... It would make me feel warm inside." Moses says, staring at the ground.

"Non-existent, huh?"

"Just shut up and turn on the air-conditioner."

"How? We're outside!" Ramses laughs.

" **Shush!** "


	3. Everybody Hates The Family

My favorite part of ch. 2 was showing the brotherly love between Moses and Ramses. In this chapter, we will meet some of Hazel's other family members. This one _strongly_ based of the everybody hates chris episode, so just to clarify I don't own the series. Thanks for whatever! :D

Hazel walks up the steps to the mansion while Moses gets the bags out of the car. Moses and Hazel would have their own room. Miranda's mother, Amanda, opens the door.

"Hi, Sweetie..." She says, hugging Hazel. "Come inside Hazel, your mother is here with Jimmy's wife." She ushers the girls in.

"Hazel! There you are, honey! Why didn't you answer your phone? Your father and I have been worried." Hazel's mom, Marilyn, asks her.

"I haven't been answering any calls. I've been a bit sad... Also, where is dad?" Hazel says.

"Oh, you know how Oscar is. He said he wanted to stay at home, he says he doesn't want to get in the 'drama crossfire.'"

Marilyn lovingly brushes the hair out of Hazel's face and hugs her.

"Honey, your hair smells funny! Are you still using that cheap shampoo?" Marilyn says.

Hazel doesn't say anything.

"I've been using the brand in the purple box. It's 20 dollars a bottle! Look at my hair, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Her mother sashays away. Hazel's mother is unaware that she is being mean. She is taking the loss of her brother very hard.

"Nice to see you too, mom."

Jimmy's wife, Arabella enters the room.

"Hi, Hannah! I remember when I last saw you. You are at least a head taller." Arabella hugs Hazel as she tries not to flinch from the tissues touching her.

"Uh, it's Hazel." Hazel says.

"Oh, that's right, I'm sorry. Its been a hard day for me." Arabella says.

Marilyn returns.

"Okay, I just called the funeral home. We will be going there tomorrow to pick out a casket." She says, wiping her eyes again.

Moses walks in.

"Moses! Oh, my poor boy!" Marilyn throws herself on Moses. "Are you alright? I know Hazel is not an easy case when it comes to things like this."

"Ha ha, yes ma'am, i'm fine. I'm proud of Hazel though, shes been taking it better than I ever could." Moses smiles at Hazel.

They all talk for a minute about funny things Jimmie used to say. Then, Hazel's brother Lucas shows up, bags in hand.

"Hey, Haz. How are you- *smells the air* Are you cooking something?" He asks.

"Uh, yea, mom just put some fish in the oven-"

She can't even finish before Lucas drops all his bags on the ground and runs to the kitchen, almost knocking over Marilyn.

"Hi, Lucas! Come give me a hug-" Arabella begins.

"When is the fish gonna be ready?" Lucas says, sounding just like he did when Hazel and he were kids.

"In about 35 minutes." Marilyn says.

"Are you _kidding_ me? What am I supposed to eat until then?" Lucas says.

"You can wait, son. Come sit with us, we have to discuss tomorrow."

_4 Hours later_

Hazel didn't touch one bit of her food at dinner, and went upstairs early. After Moses finishes, he goes up to join her. He looks at some of Hazel's baby pictures on the way upstairs, laughing out loud at one of her in a big poofy dress. Soon, he reaches the room and finds Hazel sitting on the bed looking at a picture of her uncle.

"Are you okay?" He asks, walking over and sitting beside her.

"I wish I could say I was. That way, I wouldn't have to bother you." She says, looking at him to reveal red, swollen eyes.

"You aren't bothering me at all, Hazel. I'm happy to be here for you." He says, rubbing her legs gently.

"Plus, Everyone is acting a little too happy. It's bothering me. Like i'm the only one suffering. Especially Arabella." Hazels says.

"Hazel, she's hurting inside. They all are. No matter how much they try to fool me into thinking everything is alright, I can see the pain behind their eyes."

"Just wait. They can't keep this up for long, Moses. Someone is going to crack. This family can't be together long without arguing because we're all so... different from each other."

"I hate that you have to go through this." Moses says.

"Well, it means more than you think to me that you are helping me and supporting me." Hazel says.

Moses lifts her chin and kisses her.

"And I always will." Moses says. For the first time, she is smiling again, but Moses can see the hurt. "Now, lets get you to bed. It's gonna be a pretty busy day tomorrow."


	4. Everybody Hates Drama

Hazel wakes up with Moses next to her.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He says in a whisper.

"Morning, Moses." Hazel says. Moses notices that she doesn't say good morning, like she always does.

"How did you sleep?" Moses asks.

"Okay, I guess." She says, plainly.

"Well, uh... are you ready to go?"

"Sure, why not. Couldn't get much worse than this." Hazel says.

Moses is worried. She seems to be disappearing more with each day. They get dressed and go downstairs.

"Its about time you got down here!" Arabella exclaims. "I'm the only one awake and ready to go! I'm ready to get this over with!"

Arabella runs to the staircase. Miranda's mother has gone home.

"Marilyn!"

No answer.

"Marilyn? _**Marilyn!**_ " Arabella screeches in her high pitched, shrill voice.

"I'm awake! I'm about to get up right now!" Marilyn shouts.

"Hurry up and get dressed! And wear something presentable, for Heaven's sake! I don't want people thinking we can't afford a good casket." Arabella says.

There is a knock at the door. It's Arabella's daughter, Paris, who is 24. She was more of a stepdaughter for Jimmy, because he wasn't her father. She was 6 when they got married. They never bonded much.

-After a While-

Once everyone is dressed, they got into the car and drove to the funeral home. Moses stays outside to take a phone call. Their appointment is at 9:30, and it is only 9:01.

"Hello?"

"How's it going?" Ramses says.

"Not good. Horrible, even." Moses says.

"What do you mean?"

"No one has been arguing like Hazel said, but you can feel the tensity." Moses says, thinking of Arabella. He gets into the car so no one can hear the conversation.

"Quick question- is Jimmy's wife mean?"

"She's a dragon. In high heels. With lipstick."

"I figured."

"She's been very mean to everyone. She made me clean up the _entire_ table last night after dinner, with no help at all. _None._ "

"Aww, poor Moses can't handle a little work. You wouldn't have lasted a day in my shoes when we were younger." Ramses laughs.

Moses completely ignores his brother's teasing.

"She asked Hazel's brother to get a haircut, Her mother to dress better, and me to make and print the programs. And her daughter. I don't understand how someone that damn evil can have children."

Ramses laughs.

"Has her daughter been sad?"

"Not at all! Not one tear! Everyone in the car was crying or upset except for her and the dragon. They held a straight face the whole time."

"Seriously?"

"Yes- I can only imagine what's going on inside right now." Moses says, checking his watch.

"Wait-where are you?"

"At the funeral home. We are supposed to be picking out a casket at... 9:30. And I feel bad for Hazel... it's like she's fading away. Normally she would have had a clapback for Arabella, but she hasn't said a word. She's just been taking all the crappy insults Arabella and her daughter throw at her."

"Well, you'd better get inside. It sounds like she needs you. Also, make sure you call mom. She was asking about you and she's worried about Hazel."

"Uh, alright, I will."

Moses walks in and sits with Hazel. The time flies by and Arabella and her daughter, Hazel's mother, Hazel and her brother, and Moses are called back.

"Okay," The funeral director says. "These are the models we have available. This is the most expensive one, with a silk and gold lining."

"Oh! We should get that one! Don't you think so, Paris?" Arabella says.

"Uh, sure. It looks a bit expensive, though." Paris says, looking at her phone.

"Paris, can't you put down that phone for one minute? My husband dies, and you can't even-"

" _Actually,_ I was looking up flower arrangements. To help _you._ " She shows Arabella the phone.

Arabella snatches the phone.

"Well you aren't being much help! These have to be the ugliest flowers I've ever seen!" Arabella throws the phone across the room.

"They aren't for you! Father liked blue!" Paris says.

"Guys, please!" Marilyn exclaims. "Jimmy wouldn't like you fighting like this."

"What do you know?" Arabella shouts. "You and that daughter of yours make me sick! We'll take that one!"

"My God, Arabella, it's almost as if it's your funeral!" Lucas shouts. "You don't even care about what uncle Jimmy would have wanted. You only care about what you would have wanted. Almost everything uncle Jimmy had was blue, but you don't give a crap! He hated green, but you chose for his last outfit on this _earth_ to have a green tie?"

"Well, I think that he deserves to be buried with dignity, in royal blue." Hazel says.

Moses doesn't say anything, because he knows Hazel will scold him for it later.

"Hazel, mind your own business! You weren't married to him, were you?" Arabella says. "And don't cry at the funeral. It makes you look like a rat."

However, this was the last straw for Hazel.

"Arabella I'm sick of you. This is my business, I was his neice! He was like a second father to me. The second he dies you come and start ordering people around like slaves in your house! Just because he is dead it doesn't mean you can boss us all around like this. You tell me not to cry at the funeral? You haven't cried one single tear this _entire time._ I think I speak for everyone when I say that you didn't love him! You were with him for his money!"

Everyone gasps.

"And no, I wasn't married to him. You were. But you didn't deserve him. He didn't need you. He needed a wife who loved and cared about him, and he got the opposite. You."

"Marilyn, are you going to sit there and let your daughter talk to me like that?" Arabella says.

"Someone had to put you in your place." Marilyn says.

"Why is the world against me? All I'm trying to do is give my beloved husband a nice funeral! Paris, please make sure that these idiots don't bury me! I want a nice funeral. I want to go out with a bang!" Arabella says.

"Ha! Like anyone would come to _your_ funeral," Moses says. He doesn't care if Hazel will scold him later. He had to stand up for her and everyone else.

Everyone agrees out loud except for Paris. She still loves her mother and doesn't want to say anything too drastic.

"We are getting the blue one," Marilyn says.

"No, we aren't." Arabella says.

"Yes, we are!" Marilyn shouts.

They go back and forth for a minute until Arabella snaps.

"Fine! _**FINE!** "_

Everyone stops talking.

"You do whatever the Hell you want. Paris, lets go!" Arabella says as she gets up to leave.

"Fine, Go! Go cry about it!" Marilyn shouts. "Come on, Lucas. Your dad can come get us. Moses, take Hazel home. I'm over it."


	5. Everybody Hates The Green Tie

So...Arabella is pretty much a worse version of Maxine from everybody hates Chris. My favorite character in this story to write has to be Moses because he is just a big softie and a sweet guy 3. Anyway here's the next chapter! Takes place the day before and then directly after the funeral.

Moses walked into the room where Hazel was. She couldn't see him. He gets a bit closer to see what she is looking at on the computer.

'How to Cope With the Death of A Family Member'

This made Moses sad. She was clearly in a lot of emotional pain. He decides to talk to her. When his grandmother died, talking about it helped him.

"Sweetheart?"

No answer, even though she clearly heard him.

"Hazel?"

"What do you want, Moses?" She says, with a tone that makes Moses feel small.

"What are you doing?" Moses says.

"Nothing."

"Do you want to talk about anything with me?" Moses says, walking over to her.

Hazel motions to a chair next to her.

"I'm just- so angry with Arabella right now. She's being ridiculous." Hazel says as Moses takes a seat.

"Yeah, she's a dragon in high heels." Moses jokes.

Hazel does something that she hasn't done in over 5 days- laugh. Moses feels great to know that he cheered her up-even if it wasn't by much.

"She's just always been like that. We met when I was like 12, at the wedding. The wedding was really pretty, but right before they kissed she said "Is there anything you'd like to say before you are bound to me for the rest of your life? This is your last day as a free man!". Hazel explains.

"What other crazy stuff has she done?" Moses asks, resting his arm on the table.

"See, this is the first time I've seen her in about 10 years, but mom said she told Jimmy not to go to my 18th birthday. And her daughter is so much nicer than her. Her daughter and I used to be best friends until like age 16 when Arabella made her stop hanging out with me."

"I don't understand how someone that damn evil can have children." Moses jokes again.

Hazel laughs again, and kisses Moses on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Moses asks, smiling and blushing hard.

"Because I love you and i'm happy your trying to help me with this. It means the world to me." Hazel says, ruffling Moses' hair.

Moses blushes even harder.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Moses loves this soft side of Hazel because he is the only person who gets to see it. Hazel sits in Moses lap and buries her face in his neck.

Moses notices that she is crying.

"What's wrong?" Moses asks.

"The funeral is tomorrow, and I might lose it when I see Uncle Jimmy." Hazel says.

"I don't think I can go, Hazel. I don't do well with things like this..." Moses says.

"Oh no, Moses, it's fine. It's just that you might have a new funeral to go to."

"W-what? What are you talking about? Oh my God, not you too! Please don't leave me, Hazel..." Moses says, getting horribly upset.

"No no no! I mean that I may smack Arabella in the head with a brick if he is wearing a green tie." Hazel jokes, a sign that she is feeling better.

Moses laughs.

_After the Funeral..._

Moses is sitting at Hazel's. The funeral was over thirty minutes ago. Moses begins to think.

" _I wonder how it went."_

 _"Was he wearing a green tie or a blue one?"_

 _"Did Hazel smack Arabella in the head with a brick?"_

Moses laughs out loud at that last thought before keys jingle in the door.

Hazel walks in.

"Hey, sweetheart? How did it go?" Moses says.

"Uh..." Hazel says.

"Did you have to smack her with a brick?"

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have." Hazel says, taking off her hat, gloves, and shoes.

"Huh? Why not?" Moses says, getting up and helping her take off her coat.

Hazel walks over to the couch and sits down, and Moses follows.

"Arabella wasn't there."

" _What?"_ Moses says in disbelief.

"Yeah. Paris was there, though. And-"

"Wait, lets go back to Arabella. Where was she?" Moses says.

"She called my mom this morning and said that she wouldn't be able to make it. She didn't say why." Hazel says, rubbing her temples.

"Well...what tie was he wearing?"

"One Arabella picked out."

"What color?"

"Blue."

"Aww..."

"What?"

"I was hoping he was wearing green. That way you would kill Arabella and we could bury her in all blue." Moses jokes.

"I'll add that to my to do list," Hazel says, laughing.


End file.
